Sentimientos en un equipo de hockey 2ª Parte
by Indira
Summary: Esta basada en una trilogía (somos los mejores, vuelven los mejores y el regreso de los mejores) pero con el distintivo de que los protagonistas se mezclan entre esa pelicula y el trio amoroso de Dawson, Joey y Pacey


Voz: buenos días, son las 7 de la mañana y hace un día espléndido. Muchos de vosotros ya os estaréis despertando y habrá otros a los que se os habrá pegado las sábanas, por eso está canción va para vosotros (suena una música bastante ruidosa y marchosa)  
  
Joey: Ya es la hora (se levanta muy animada de la cama y se mira por la ventana), vaya hace un día genial!! Parece que se avecina un buen comienzo de mi nueva vida tan esperada  
  
Se dirige hacia un armario de madera que se encuentra justo enfrente de su cama, lo abre y empieza a mirar las diversas perchas que allí se encuentran y los cajones.   
  
Joey: ¿Dónde lo habré metido? (busca entre toda la ropa) tiene que estar por aquí, no puede haber desaparecido, ayer mismo la saqué de la maleta (sigue buscando hasta que cambia el gesto de su cara) aquí está!! (Joey saca un jersey azul cielo de mangas largas y algo acampanadas en los extremos, con un estampado de flores en el escote y en los puños) No podría ir mi primer día de escuela sin mi jersey favorito, siempre me ha acompañado y creo que me traerá suerte  
  
Hank: Joey!!!! (Se escucha una voz que viene del piso inferior) el desayuno está listo  
  
Joey: Enseguida bajo!!!  
  
Joey se pone unos jeans, su jersey favorito y unas zapatillas deportivas en un tono beige claro. Sale de su habitación y entra en una puerta que se encuentra a su derecha, es el servicio, donde Joey se lava la cara y termina de arreglarse. Una vez lista baja la escalera muy animada y llega a la cocina donde se encuentra su tío sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café y Hank terminando de preparar el desayuno.  
  
Bombay: Vaya! parece que alguien se ha levantado muy contenta hoy ¿a qué se debe?  
  
Joey: a que hace un día maravilloso y estoy deseando conocer mi nuevo instituto, algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho, poder salir de aquel pueblo  
  
Bombay: bueno, no querrás decir mejor que estas deseando conocer mejor a chicos... JaJa (Joey le mira con cara furiosa) vale vale, nada de bromas  
  
Hank: (sosteniendo una sartén y apartando en un plato que está en la mesa) vamos anda, desayunad que esto se enfría y en breve vendrán a buscarte Joey  
  
Joey: (mirando la hora) es cierto quedan unos 15 minutos para que venga Pacey (mira a su tío) tregua vale? (extendiéndole la mano)  
  
Bombay: (tomando su mano) está bien tregua, pero solo hasta que vengas de clase y me cuentes tu día eh? JeJe  
  
Joey desayuna y termina de preparar las cosas para ir a clase cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Hank abre la puerta  
  
Hank: Joey!!! Vienen a buscarte!!!  
  
Joey: ya voy!! (Coge su mochila y se la pone colgada de un hombro y en las manos lleva una carpeta; se acerca a la puerta y allí están Hank y Pacey) Hola! (saluda a Pacey)  
  
Pacey: Hola Joey ¿estás lista?  
  
Joey: si (le sonríe)  
  
Hank: mucha suerte Joey, que tengas un buen día (se lo dice mientras ella sale por la puerta)  
  
Joey: Gracias Hank, espero que así sea   
  
Pacey y Joey comienzan a caminar   
  
Pacey: ¿Tienes ya tu horario?  
  
Joey: No, aún no, tengo que ir al despacho de la directora, ya que mi caso es excepcional le dijo a mi tío que me pasara antes de las clases para discutir a ver en que clases me podía incorporar   
  
Pacey: nosotros, todos los del equipo, estamos en las mismas clases a ver si tienes tanta suerte y estas con nosotros  
  
Joey: la verdad es que me gustaría porque como me pongan en una clase que no conozca a nadie puuff!! Creo que me amargaría, sería la chica rara o la chica enchufada que ha llegado a mitad de curso  
  
Pacey: bueno no te preocupes, mira el lado bueno has llegado y ya tienes la pandilla de amigos más grande del instituto   
  
Joey: si, además parecéis todos muy simpáticos, al menos Dawson y tu me habéis dado muy buena impresión (sonríe tiernamente a Pacey y este se sonroja un poco)  
  
Pacey: el sentimiento es mutuo y hablando de Dawson, la próxima casa es la suya  
  
Se acercan a la puerta de una gran casa y allí esta Dawson esperándoles sentado en el porche, éste se levanta hablando  
  
Dawson: Ya pensaba que no llegabas Pacey!! Te has... (Mirando a su lado ve a Joey, la cual no veía desde donde estaba sentado, ya que la tapaba un matorral)  
  
Joey: perdona la culpa ha sido mía, tuvo que recogerme, ya sabes ideas de mi tío  
  
Dawson: oh no! no pasa nada tampoco os retrasáis tanto (lo dice en un tono un poco avergonzado)  
  
Pacey: Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos porque como sigamos pidiendo disculpas a quien se la vamos a tener que dar es a la directora  
  
Los tres siguen caminando mostrándole a Joey y contándole historias sobre los sitios que pasan hasta que llegan definitivamente al instituto. Al entrar Joey se encuentra ante un largo pasillo con muchos chicos abriendo las taquillas y tomando lo que necesitan.  
  
Pacey: Joey ven, antes que nada te acompañaré al despacho de la directora  
  
Joey: Gracias Pacey (mira a Dawson) luego te veo vale? espero que sea en las mismas clases y pueda estar con todos (le sonríe)  
  
Dawson: espero que así sea (mira a Pacey) voy a acercarme a mi taquilla te espero en clase  
  
Pacey: de acuerdo ahora mismo voy  
  
Pacey y Joey comienzan a caminar por ese pasillo el cual tiene numerosas puertas que desembocan en las distintas clases, al final del pasillo se encuentran unas escaleras a la derecha por donde suben y nuevamente se encuentran en otro largo pasillo con numerosas taquillas y a la izquierda una puerta en la que pone despacho de la directora  
  
Pacey: aquí acaba su ruta turística por el momento señorita (le dice en un tono en broma haciéndole una graciosa reverencia)   
  
Joey: (siguiendo la broma) ha sido un placer caballero, le contrataré de nuevo para que siga siendo mi guía particular (le extiende la mano)  
  
Pacey: (tomando su mano) será un placer   
  
Joey: será mejor que entre antes de que sea más tarde, luego te veo Pacey (este comienza a andar por donde han venido) Ah! (Pacey se da la vuelta) y muchas gracias por todo (le sonríe)  
  
Pacey: no ha sido nada (le mira con unos ojos tiernos)  
  
Joey entra en el despacho y tiene una conversación bastante amistosa con la directora, después de unos 15-20 minutos sale del despacho junto con la directora  
  
Directora: será un placer tenerte entre nosotros, aunque sea a mitad de curso  
  
Joey: muchas gracias, no pensé que pudiera entrar este año ya pensaba que perdería un curso  
  
Directora: me alegro que hayamos coincidido en el horario, te acompañaré a tu primera clase, es en la planta inferior y aquí tienes la clave y el número de tu taquilla  
  
Joey: muchas gracias de nuevo  
  
Ambas bajan por las escaleras por las que subió con Pacey. Justo al final de las escaleras, enfrente, se encuentra una puerta con un pequeño cartel en el que se puede leer "Aula 22"  
  
En clase se encuentran Dawson y Pacey con cara de aburridos cuando golpean a la puerta  
  
Srta Williams: Adelante (entra la directora)  
  
Directora: Señorita Williams discúlpeme, quería presentarle a la que será su alumna durante los próximos meses (dirigiéndose a Joey que aún se encuentra fuera de la clase) Pase  
  
Joey entra en la clase y todos se alegran de verla allí  
  
Srta Williams: Bien...  
  
Joey: Joey, me llamo Joey Potter  
  
Srta Williams: Bien, Joey, tome asiento donde pueda  
  
Connie: aquí tienes un asiento libre Joey (señala una mesa que se encuentra a su lado)  
  
Joey se sienta en aquella mesa y saluda a Dawson y Pacey que se encuentran en la fila de al lado, con la mano y estos la corresponden  
  
--------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ------------------------------------------- 


End file.
